Currently the stocking of product on shelves in a store, warehouse or otherwise includes a person charged with such a task to clear space on a shelf and load that space with product. Often times shelves are being stocked that are empty and person stocking must make decisions as to how much area to stock the product in and account for other products that must also be stocked on the same shelf. It can be difficult to stock a product within the predetermined amount of space allocated for that product on a shelf, particularly between other items and still keep the products accessible. It is further difficult to zone product to the front of a shelf, particularly between products on a shelf.